1. Field of Use
This disclosure is generally directed to release layers for fuser members useful in electrophotographic imaging apparatuses, including digital, image on image, and the like.
2. Background
Fuser roll topcoat materials are typically made from low surface-energy fluoropolymers including fluoroplastics and fluoroelastomers. The fluoropolymers provide heat and wear resistance, conformability and release at the fusing nip. However, short operating life of fuser members made of fluoroelastomers can occur. It would be desirable to increase the mechanical toughness and edge wear resistance of fluoroelastomer surface layers in fuser members.
A surface layer for a fuser member that has a low surface energy, durable and easily manufactured is desirable.